The Three Wishes
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Aku, Kamui Gakuko, sangat membenci kakak kembarku Gakupo. Aku ingin melenyapkannya. Dan siapa sangka ternyata harapanku itu benar-benar bisa dikabulkan ketika sesosok pemuda muncul begitu saja. Tapi ketika aku sudah bisa melenyapkan Gakupo, apa aku akan benar-benar melenyapkannya? Bagaimana pun juga, dia saudaraku kan? Tapi kebencian bisa merubah semuanya./Rated M for safe


"Jangan mentang-mentang kau kakakku lalu kau bisa seenaknya! Aku tahu aku yang dilahirkan kedua kalinya, tapi aku juga tidak pernah ingin punya kakak! Apalagi seperti kau!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Three Wishes**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**The Three Wishes © Shirokami Kurashi**

**Warning : Ide tiba-tiba muncul jadi saya tidak tahu apakah abal atau tidak. TYPOS? Saya sih berharap tidak ada. Tapi yang jelas OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" tanya Luka sambil memegangi keningnya. Mungkin senat-senut mendengar perkataanku.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? BENCI. Kalau saja aku anak pertama, aku punya hak untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik Gakupo tidak pernah dilahirkan," jawabku ketus. "Jangan mentang-mentang anak pertama dan aku adiknya dia bisa seenaknya, itu akan membuatnya jadi besar kepala. Dan Papa Mama tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Selalu saja Gakupo yang dibela, dan aku yang disalahkan. Padahal beda juga cuma selisih dua detik." Aku terus berceloteh sementara tanganku menopang daguku dengan malas. Iris crimson milikku menyiratkan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, dan itu membuat kepalaku semakin senat-senut.

"Dengar Gakuko," kata Luka lagi, "Tetap saja kata-kata yang kau lontarkan padanya itu kejam. Semua orang punya hati dan ada baiknya kalau kau tidak membunuh hati kakak kembar dua detik-mu itu. Dia pasti sakit hati kau bersikap dan berkata begitu kejam padanya." Gadis berambut merah muda di hadapanku ini menatap memohon padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas. "Entah ya. Aku tidak menangkap sedikitpun rasa sedih di wajah Gakupo. Maupun sikapnya. Dia masih sama menyebalkannya, dan sama soknya seperti biasa. Sudahlah Luka, orang seperti dia tidak perlu dikasihani. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Luka mengerutkan keningnya, dia langsung berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hentikan itu," katanya lirih, "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Gakuko! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Gakupo-_kun_ itu baik dan pengertian! Kau hanya merasa diperlakukan berbeda saja, dia menyayangimu! Itu hanya karena kau membencinya karena itu kau selalu merasa kalau Gakupo-_kun_ itu menyebalkan! Berpikirlah dengan jernih, Gakuko." Luka berkata semakin lirih di akhir kalimat. Aku menatapnya datar dan membiarkannya keluar kelas, meninggalkanku sendirian. Kakakku yang hanya dua detik lebih tua dariku, dianggapnya tidak menyebalkan? Payah, matanya pasti sudah buta. Atau paling tidak rabun karena kena sinar-sinar pesona si mesum satu itu.

Aku menghela nafas tipis. Payah. Aku bingung kenapa semua orang menyukai Gakupo dan hanya aku yang tidak. Jadi adik kembar memang tidak enak. Beda cuma dua detik tapi sikap harus seperti beda dua tahun lebih muda saja. Menyebalkan. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan soal itu dan memakan pocky-ku. Makan lebih baik, itu yang ada di pikiranku. Yah, Luka tidak mengerti perasaanku sih. Bagaimana tidak? Dia juga sama denganku, punya kakak kembar yang bedanya dua menit, tapi Luki sangat baik dan pengertian terhadap Luka! Bagaimana dia tidak beranggapan kalau sebenarnya Gakupo juga bersikap begitu padaku? Hish, coba kalau aku memang bisa melenyapkan Gakupo. Pasti asyik.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantu."

Aku membatu. Suara siapa itu? Aku sendirian di kelas, dari tadi. Dan sekarang sudah jam pulang. Dan tidak ada yang masuk ke kelas lagi. Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. Bukan... hantu kan? Aku menelan ludah perlahan dan memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang, menengok kubilang kan? Bukan berarti melihat. Selama beberapa detik kemudian, masih belum ada respon. Jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Dan aku beruntung, dia bukan setan. Ataupun hantu. Ataupun roh jahat. Hanya pemuda berambut hijau dengan iris hijau zamrudnya yang memikat. Dan dia cukup tampan —ralat —sangat tampan malah.

"Kau mau melenyapkan kakak kembarmu kan? Aku bisa membantumu," kata pemuda berambut hijau itu lagi.

Aku tersenyum dengan manis dan menenglengkan kepalaku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu pikiranku? Ah, angan-jangan dia menguping? Tapi rasanya tadi aku tidak mengatakan kalau 'aku ingin melenyapkan Gakupo', aku mengatakan hal itu hanya dalam hati. "Bocah yang aneh, kau dari klub drama?" tanyaku.

"Aku serius," pemuda itu berkata sambil tersenyum tersinggung.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kamui Gakuko, dan kau? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu deh. Apa kau murid sekolah lain? Setelah kuperhatikan kau tidak memakai seragam sekolahku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku Gumiya. Nakajima Gumiya. Jelas, aku bukan dari dunia ini. Aku dari dunia penyihir, dan aku datang karena kau terus menerus berkeluh kesah. Kau beruntung aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusmu, aku salah satu murid paling pintar di sekolah sihir di duniaku." Pemuda bernama Gumiya itu tersenyum lebar.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Mencurigakan. Tapi aku memang lagi bosan, dan iseng. Mungkin ada baiknya ngerjain orang sesekali. Ralat, maksudku ada serunya. "Baiklah, aku punya berapa permintaan?" Kalau dia penyihir dan bukan jin, aku bisa meminta sebanyak mungkin kan?

"Tiga," jawab Gumiya santai sambil nyengir lebar.

"APAAAA!? TIGA!? Gila, sedikit amat!" teriakku tidak terima, aku lalu memutar mataku dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba aku punya ide bagus. "Permintaanku, apa ada pengecualiannya?"

"Membangkitkan orang mati dan membuat orang lain suka atau benci padamu. Hanya itu pengecualiannya."

"Oke, permintaanku yang pertama. Gandakan permintaanku jadi dua puluh permintaan."

"Sip!" Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Terimakasih."

"Eh... tunggu."

"Ya?"

"APAAA!? K-K-K-Kau-A-A-PERMINTAAN MACAM APA ITU!?"

"Tapi sudah terkabulkan kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Semakin cepat kau menghabiskan permintaanmu semakin cepat aku pulang," Gumiya berkata dengan raut wajah terpuruk. _Facepalm_.

"Deritamu. Pokoknya itu permintaanku. Dan satu lagi, permintaanku yang kedua, aku mau komik bagus yang banyak, CD lagu yang bagus-bagus dan sesuai seleraku, juga camilan yang enak. Ah, dan DVD anime-anime yang bagus dan sedang populer sekarang maupun dulu ya. Aku sampai ke rumah harus sudah ada di kamarku." Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei, tunggu! Uang mukanya belum!" panggil Gumiya, dia lalu langsung menahan lenganku dan menarikku ke belakang. Hah? Tunggu, uang muka? Memangnya ada yang seperti it—

**CUP~**

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa itu? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah si bocah hijau ini dekat sekali denganku!? Dan kenapa bibirnya mengunci rapat bibirku!? Kenapa dia mencuri ciuman pertamak— tunggu. Apa? Dia? Mencuri ciuman pertamaku? WHAT THE—

"Mati saja kau BANGSAAAT!" jeritku yang langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gumiya dan menendang wajahnya kuat-kuat. Aku lalu langsung keluar kelas dan berlari menuju atap sekolah.

_"Semakin cepat kau menghabiskan permintaanmu semakin cepat aku pulang," Gumiya berkata dengan raut wajah terpuruk._

Ukh, aku memang gegabah. Kupikir anaknya polos dan baik, ternyata mesum begitu. Nggak beda jauh dengan Gakupo. Gwaaah, mana aku sudah minta dua puluh permintaan lagi! Mesti cepat-cepat kuhabiskan nih! Erh... tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Aku ingin memakai kedua puluh permintaanku itu sebaiknya mungkin. Engh... tapi bagaimana caranya dan untuk apa? Aku jadi kacau mengingat aku harus bersama si penyihir mesum itu berlama-lama! Eh, agaknya aku punya ide bagus. Dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun kan? Kecuali membangkitkan orang mati dan menyangkut perasaan manusia. Sip, akan kuminta padanya supaya nggak berbuat mesum padaku. Sekali lagi dia asal main cium seperti tadi, awas saja. Yap, serunya hidupku sepertinya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat keadaan menguntungkan ini. Permintaan ketiga, meminta Gumiya untuk bisa melihat situasi dan hanya menampakkan diri secara umum di situasi tertentu. Permintaan keempat, jangan berbuat mesum. Permintaan kelima, aku ingin memintanya tapi agak takut juga. Emh, apa untuk perandaian saja bisa tidak ya? Aku ingin Gakupo lenyap. Oh, aku tahu. Tidak usah lenyap, putus dari hubungan saudara saja deh, itu sudah bagus. Aku tersenyum pada Gumiya dan menarik pelan lengannya.

"Permintaanku yang kelima, buat aku dan Gakupo bukan saudara," kataku riang. "Lalu mundurkan waktu kembali jadi siang, aku ingin menikmati sekolah tanpanya."

Gumiya hanya mengangguk lemas, dia lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Tubuhku terasa ringan, kemudian berat. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku aku sudah berdiri di depan sekolahku, pagi hari, bukan siang hari. Oke, tidak apalah. Sama saja. Toh hari ini ada test Sejarah, jadi sekalian memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku yang ambruk karena kemarin aku tidak belajar sama sekali. Toh aku sudah tahu soalnya kan? Tinggal cari jawabannya di buku. Aku tersenyum puas dan mulai melangkah dengan hati riang dan berbunga-bunga.

Kukira hariku sudah sempurna, sampai terdengar teriakan para cewek-cewek yang berisik dan berkumpul di satu tempat. Mirip gerombolan ikan piranha yang mengelilingi kerbau di mataku. Aku menaikkan alisku, ada yang aneh. Di sela-sela teriakan para cewek itu ada kekehan kecil dari suara yang amat kukenal. Raut wajahku langsung berubah jadi datar dan kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyelinap di antara gerombolan para cewek-cewek itu untuk melihat apa yang mereka keruminin.

"Ah, kebetulan. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Maaf semuanya, tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kamine Gakuko," ujar Gakupo sambil menarik lenganku tiba-tiba. Dia nyengir lebar sementara para cewek melotot padaku. Dia lalu langsung menarikku pergi sejauh mungkin dari gerobolan yang memang tepat dugaanku, para 'piranha'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Memang aku berpacaran denganmu?" tanyaku ketus. "Dasar seenaknya, jangan menyeret-nyeret orang dalam masalahmu dong! Kalau kau berbohong begitu kan aku juga yang susah! Kau tidak lihat tatapan mereka? Mereka marah padaku!"

Gakupo berhenti melangkah, dia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Tatapannya tajam, dan dingin. Engh... agaknya aku tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang kejam atau menyakitkan deh, kenapa dia sebegitu marahnya? Gakupo terus menatapku dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapannya yang dingin, dia lalu mulai mendekat ke arahku dan aku otomatis mundur ke belakang sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding. Wajahku mulai pucat dan mulutku terasa masam. Apa dia masih jadi saudaraku? Tidak kan? Gumiya sudah mengabulkan permintaanku kan? Iya kan? Lalu kenapa jadi begini?

"Dengar, Gakuko. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan memang aku yang menyatakan perasaanku duluan. Tapi kita sudah jadian jadi jangan egois, jangan mentang-mentang kau takut ditindas lalu seenaknya bicara kalau kau bukan pacarku dan seolah-olah aku hanya berbohong. Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya seenaknya di sini hah?" tandas Gakupo dengan nada kesal, dan marah.

Aku masih melongo dan tubuhku kaku. Aku? Dan dia? Memang bukan saudara lagi, sih, tapi... Masa aku dan Gakupo pacaran!? Gila! Sinting! Mustahil!? Tuhan, maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengotak-atik takdir yang telah Kau buat lagi! Gumiyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan sih!? Aku hanya memintamu untuk membuatku dan Gakupo bukan saudara lagi, bukan memintamu untuk merangkai ceritanya sampai pacaran begini! Aku terus berteriak-teriak histeris dalam hati sementara dalam keadaan nyata aku masih domblang domblong kayak sapi ompong. Mulutku terbuka sedikit dan tidak mau mengatup rapat, mungkin masih terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Oke, kaget dan tidak bisa bergerak itu bukan masalah. Daripada itu, kenapa suaraku juga tidak mau keluar!? Gakupo, jarakmu terlalu dekat denganku!

"Kalau aku masih diam seperti aku tidak akan segan-segan menciummu, lho," kata Gakupo lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum nakal dan aku semakin merinding. Hiih, benar-benar nggak ada bedanya dengan saat dia jadi kakak kembarku. Gilanya sama!

"Hentikan!" Akhirnya aku bisa bersuara juga, itupun masih sedikit tercekat. "Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, oke? Seingatku kita nggak pernah jadian atau apapun itu. Kita hanya selalu bertengkar. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan?"

Gakupo kembali terkekeh. Tapi detik berikutnya raut wajahnya langsung jadi serius. "Jangan bilang pagi ini kepalamu terbentur terlalu kuat jadi kau hilang ingatan."

Hem? Maksudmu aku harus bersandiwara sebagai 'Gakuko yang hilang ingatan' begitu? Tidak masalah, agaknya di kehidupanku yang ini aku benar-benar akan seperti hilang ingatan. Walaupun aslinya bukan hilang ingatan, jangankan hilang, dapat saja belom. Aku menghela nafas tipis dan menatap pasrah tapi lumayan tajam pada Gakupo. Si mesum satu itu memang menyebalkan, dia pasti akan memanfaatkanku setelah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku hilang ingatan. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau pacaran denganmu. Titik," tandasku. "Sekalipun kau masih mau pacaran, ada banyak syaratnya," lanjutku setelah memutar mataku dengan cepat. Aku ada ide. Mending manfaatkan saja sekalian si geblek mesum ini. Lumayan, lumayan... dapat pelayan gratis.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Gakupo yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. _Geeez_, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh nih satu orang deh. Nggak waktu jadi saudara nggak sekarang, kenapa aku mesti berhubungan dengan dia terus sih!? Ini Gumiya juga nih, menyusahkan orang saja! Aku diam-diam melirik kiri kanan untuk mencari Gumiya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ada. Awassaja si bocah hijau satu itu, begitu dia kembali akan ku... graaaah!

Aku menatap tajam pada Gakupo dan berkata, "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, jangan asal main tarik, peluk, atau apapun itu, jangan kontak fisik denganku, jangan ganggu aku, jangan menyebalkan, ja—"

"Itu tidak seperti orang pacaran, apalagi yang awal-awal," sela Gakupo kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku kesal. "Apa jangan-jangan kau bukan Kamine Gakuko, ya? Gakuko yang kukenal tidak seperti ini, maksudku... dia memang persis sepertimu tapi biarpun dia galak dan kasar dia tidak mau aku dekat-dekat dengan cewek lain."

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan cepat. Apa mau jujur saja? Kayaknya itu jalan terbaik deh. Kalau sekali bohong akan keterusan, itu aku belajar dari pengalaman hidupku. Yang dahsyat. Gara-gara kebegoanku yang sampai sekarang masih kusesali. Nggak nyesel-nyesel gimana sih. "Oke, aku memang bukan Kamine Gakuko di dunia ini. Aku, agaknya dari dimensi lain dan terlempar ke dimensi ini. Aku, di duniaku, namaku bukan Kamine Gakuko, tapi Kamui Gakuko. Aku dan kau—"

"Apa!? 'Kamui Gakuko' kau bilang!? Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau bahkan di dunia asalmu itu kita sudah menikah!" seru Gakupo dengan riangnya, dia bahkan hampir menciumku secara otomatis kalau saja aku tidak menahan muka Gakupo dengan sigap. Payah, baru saja dibilangin. Aku mendelik pada Gakupo.

"Bu—"

"Apa kita akur-akur saja? Apa kita sering pergi kencan!? Apa kita sudah punya anak!? Apa—"

"NGGAK! KITA BERANTEM TERUS KERJANYA!" Aku menjerit kesal, kemudian mengatur nafasku yang saling memburu saking kesalnya. "Kita tidak menikah geblek mesum! Sudah dibilangin jangan dekat-dekat, pergi sana! Menjauh! Hussh! Hush! Kita itu saudara kembar. Aku kakak kembarmu." Aku berbohong pada kalimat terakhir. Biarin, daripada aku bilang yang sebenarnya? Sama saja nantinya dengan keadaan semula.

"Eh? Anak kembar? Jadi aku adik kembarmu? Horeee! Aku juga sudah lama ingin sister complex, tapi aku tidak punya saudara perempuan," serunya lagi, kali ini dia langsung memelukku dengan erat, "Keren sekali. Aku suka dengan perempuan yang lebih tua, beberapa menit sekalipun." Gakupo tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lagi, dan sekali lagi langsung kutahan. Aku mendelik semakin tajam.

"Oh, oke. Aku baru ingat. Sebenarnya yang kakak kembar itu kau, aku adik kembarmu. Dua detik lebih muda, oke? Jadi lepaskan aku," lanjutku cepat. Mengerikan, mana kutahu ternyata dia malah bereaksi begitu.

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau tidak bohong kali ini?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menggeleng dan berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Astaga, aku bisa kehabisan nafas kalau begini caranya.

"Bagus deh, jadi aku yang punya wewenang mengatur dan menguasaimu kan? Kalau begitu kita _incest_, kau mau kan? Aku sudah lama ingin memiliki bibirmu itu soalnya," ujar Gakupo lagi dengan senyum mautnya itu dan tetap bersikeras mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku walaupun sudah kutahan dengan tanganku. Sinting. Dia terlalu sinting. Payah, ini sih sudah skak mat. Mengaku sebagai saudara kembarnya? _Pass_. Mengaku sebagai kakak kembarnya? _Pass_. Mengaku sebagai adik kembarnya? Dia malah kegirangan. Hoalah, sepertinya Tuhan memang menciptakan mahluk yang sama di tempat manapun itu SAMA.

"Dengar Gakupo, dengar," kataku mulai geram dan penuh emosi, "Tolong hentikan sikap mesummu itu! Aku tidak akan mau pacaran denganmu kalau kau masih mesum geblek begitu." Aku masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gakupo dan jangan tanya susahnya bagaimana.

"Hem, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mesum lagi. Tapi kau harus pacaran denganku, oke? Kau setuju kan?" tawar Gakupo dengan senyum sumringahnya yang licik itu. Atau malah polos. Coba saja renungkan kalimatnya itu. Aku hanya memasang tampang ogah dan malas, sementara dalam hati aku mengumpat-umpat dia. Dan Gumiya.

Karena Gumiya aku harus terjebak dalam posisi terhimpit begini, gara-gara dia aku harus berurusan dengan si mesum geblek licik ini, gara-gara dia bukannya membantu malah tambah menyusahkan. Aku menghela nafas kesal dan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Untuk sementara waktu ini tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya bisa mengikuti Gakupo untuk sementara waktu. Sambil melihat dan memantau keadaan, baru akan kuputar balikkan keadaannya.

"Ya, ya... kau juga pegang janjimu," aku menjawab dengan pasrah dan masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Tapi sekarang tolong lepaskan aku dulu, wajahmu juga terlalu dekat dengan wajahku."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Gakupo ringan kemudian langsung melepaskanku dan tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Untuk sesaat dan kalau aku tidak salah, jantungku seperti melompat dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Wajahku juga memerah, dan memanas. Aku langsung membuang muka dan melihat ke arah lain, aku tidak mau si Gakupo ini jadi besar kepala hanya gara-gara wajahku memerah. Aku membencinya kan? Jadi tidak masalah... Tidak masalah, tidak masalah, tidak masalah, tidak masa-

"Ayo pergi, kita harus segera masuk ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi kan? Aku juga akan melindungimu kalau kalau memang para penggemarku menaruh dendam padamu, pokoknya tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka sedikitpun," ujar Gakupo lagi secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menggandeng tanganku. Aku sudah mau berteriak dan menyentak tanganku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak menolak Gakupo, naluriku menerima genggaman tangannya, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah menurut dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang semakin memerah. Tuhan, ada apa ini? Bukannya aku membenci Gakupo? Lalu kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa aku malah seperti seolah-olah aku... menyukainya? Tapi itu mustahil kan? Iya kan?

* * *

.

.

.

Kupikir aku sudah tamat saat tahu Gakupo ada di kelas sebelah dan bukannya satu kelas denganku. Tapi ternyata belum, _epilogue_ pun belum. Syukurlah teman-teman sekelasku persis sama dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang di dimensi asal, dan syukurlah mereka masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Mereka juga bilang jangan pedulikan para penggemar Gakupo yang selalu melotot padaku seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Aku hanya mengangguk, tersenyum lebar, dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ada dua alamat terimakasih itu ditujukan, untuk teman-teman sekelas yang masih perhatian dan baik padaku dan yang paling penting, untuk Tuhan karena masih membiarkan Luka sekelas denganku. Asal ada Luka aku tidak takut pada apapun lagi. Dia _soulmate_-ku. Saat bel berbunyi semua langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing dan saat guru datang dengan seorang murid baru, untungnya aku sedang tidak memakan apapun karena kalau iya aku pasti sudah tersedak.

"Anak-anak, _Sensei_ akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Nah, Nakajima, silahkan."

"Saya Nakajima Gumiya, pindahan dari kota sebelah. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Gumiya lembut dengan senyum maut yang sepertinya ditujukan pada anak-anak perempuan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah dia berkata begitu para perempuan langsung meleleh dan _speechless_. Tidak apa-apa, dia pasti merasa bersalah dan sudah siap menerima hukuman dariku.

Tuhan, halelujah! Bangku di sebelahku kosong dan _sensei_ menyuruh Gumiya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Dan satu keberuntungan lagi, aku duduk di bangku paling belakang paling pojok. Mengerti kan maksudku? Tepat. Ada banyak waktu untuk mengobrol diam-diam selama pelajaran. Aku sudah mangkel dengan penyihir hijau mesum ini. Begitu _sensei_ memulai pelajaran, tiba-tiba _sensei_ yang lain masuk dan meminta Kasane _Sensei_ untuk keluar sebentar. Hosanna! Terpujilah Dikau! Ini keberuntungan besar! Aku langsung menoleh pada Gumiya dan tersenyum marah.

"Gumiya, bisa jelaskan semua ini?" tanyaku geram.

Gumiya hanya cengar cengir saja. "Maaf, sepertinya sihirku terlalu kuat, jadinya aku tidak sengaja melempar diri kita ke sisi lain kehidupanmu, dimensi lain dari jalan kehidupanmu. Dan inilah jadinya. Aku tidak bisa langsung menyusulmu karena ternyata beberapa sihirku tidak berfungsi di dunia ini, salah satunya sihir menghilangkan diri di hadapan umum. Untungnya sihirku yang lain masih bekerja, jadi aku langsung membuat keadaan kalau aku ini murid baru. Maaf." Gumiya semakin lirih di kalimat terakhirnya. Dia lalu menunduk dan raut wajahnya benar-benar menyesal. Aku menghela nafas pasrah yang tipis.

"Apa boleh buat," kataku akhirnya, "Tapi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab. Kau harus mencari cara supaya kita bisa secepatnya kembali ke dimensi awal kita, aku malah semakin tertekan di dimensi ini. Memang aku dan Gakupo bukan saudara lagi, tapi sekarang malah pacaran!"

"Pacaran?" ulang Gumiya keheranan sambil tersenyum menahan geli.

Aku langsung mendelik marah. "Iya. Dan tadi aku mendapat masalah besar gara-gara ulahmu ini. Bukan hanya terdesak karena harus melarikan diri dari Gakupo, aku juga harus melarikan diri dari para penggemar Gakupo yang mulai sekarang selalu melotot marah padaku, mereka benar-benar seperti para piranha yang melihatku sebagai banteng besar! Mereka akan memakanku hidup-hidup!" semburku lagi semakin frustasi, untungnya tidak sampai berteriak histeris. Dan tidak ada seorang-pun yang memperhatikanku dan Gumiya karena satu kelas sibuk berteriak dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Gumiya kembali menunduk dengan wajah bersalah. "_G-gomennasai, hontou ni gomennasai_...," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Dia tetap menunduk, bahkan sampai satu menit berlalu.

Aku mendesah pelan dan jadi ikut merasa bersalah. Mungkin aku memang terlalu baik kali ya? "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Ini juga salahku, karena berusaha mengotak-atik takdir yang sudah diberikan Tuhan. Padahal harusnya aku cukup menerima apa adanya, tapi namanya juga manusia, tidak pernah puas. Aku juga minta maaf karena dari tadi menyalahkanmu terus. Daripada itu, kau ada ide supaya kita bisa kembali?"

"Heng, untuk sementara ini belum. Mungkin kau bisa meminta?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan cepat. "Boleh juga, kalau begitu permintaanku yang ke-e—"

"Anak-anak, hari kalian semua diharapkan pulang cepat saja, ada rapat guru yang mendadak dan penting. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah," ujar Kasane _Sensei_ yang tiba-tiba ada di kelas kemudian keluar lagi.

Teman-teman sekelas langsung bersorak gembira, tanpa dikomando mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kelas hingga tidak perlu sampai satu menit kelas sudah kosong melompong. Yah, tidak apa sih, bagus malah kalau kelasnya kosong, jadi bisa kembali ke dimensi asal tanpa ada yang melihat. Aku melirik ke arah Gumiya yang masih cenga cengo melihat kelas yang kini sepinya nggak beda jauh sama kuburan. Mungkin di sekolahnya dia tidak pernah duduk sendirian di kelas yang begini.

"Gumiya, permintaanku yang ke-e—"

"Gakuko!" Lagi-lagi kalimatku dipotong oleh sesuatu. Rasanya aku seperti dilarang kembali ke dimensi asalku, terutama oleh pemuda konyol mesum geblek bersurai violet yang kini sudah memelukku dengan erat dari belakang. Aku hanya memasang tampang kesal+datar+ogah+malas. Dia memang menyebalkan.

"Eh... kau siapa, ya?" tanya Gakupo setelah menyadari kalau Gumiya yang duduk di sebelahku menatap heran sekaligus kaget padaku dan Gakupo.

"Eh... aku? Aku Nakajima Gumiya, murid pindahan. Kau yang bernama Kamui Gakupo?" jawab Gumiya ramah, dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Gumiya. "Iya, aku Kamui Gakupo, pacar Gakuko. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Gakuko banyak bercerita tentangmu," Gumiya menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya sementara aku langsung mendelik padanya. Apa yang dia katakan sih!? Gakupo bisa jadi besar kepala kalau kau ber—

"Hee? Benarkah? Gakuko banyak bercerita tentangku? Hee, itu kabar yang menggembirakan. Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar 'Kamine Gakuko' walaupun sebenarnya kau bukan 'Kamine Gakuko'. Itu benar-benar menggembirakan," ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum lebar padaku, dia lalu mempererat pelukannya.

Aku tertegun begitu mendengarnya. Apa roh 'Kamine Gakuko' ikut merasuki dan mempengaruhi perasaanku? Seratus persen, bukan, bukan, seribu persen bukan! Aku membenci yang namanya Kamui Gakupo seribu persen, dan biasanya, bukan, bukan, aku selalu meninju wajah si idiot mesum ini setiap kali dia memelukku atau apapun, dan aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah. Ataupun aneh. Justru aku merasa aneh karena sekarang aku tidak meninju Gakupo ataupun paling tidak memakinya. Yang terjadi malah aku menunduk karena wajahku merah padam, dan panas. Aku langsung membuang mukaku ke samping, menghindari tatapan Gakupo dan Gumiya yang seperti melihatku pertama kali bersikap seperti perempuan. Itu menggelikan, aku memang perempuan dan aku memang selalu bersikap seperti perempuan. Ya kan? Gakupo lalu terkekeh pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung menarik tanganku.

"Ayo pulang, akan kuantar. Eng... Nakajima, kau juga akan pulang kan?" kata Gakupo.

Aku langsung menarik tanganku dengan cepat, syukurlah aku kembali normal. "Maaf, aku ada urusan pribadi dengan Gu-Nakajima sebentar. Kau pulanglah duluan, nanti akan kususul. Aku janji," kataku cepat lalu mendorong pelan punggung Gakupo.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"_Onegaishimasu_," pintaku kemudian memasang wajah _puppy eyes_. Aku tidak suka memasang tampang sok manja geli gimana gitu seperti ini, tapi ini keadaan darurat. Aku harus merelakan image-ku. Yah, toh aku memang sudah pernah kehilangan image-ku, jadi aku sudah biasa. Ralat, maksudku lumayan biasa.

Syukurlah hasil kerjaku tidak sia-sia. Wajah Gakupo langsung merah padam dan dia tampak salah tingkah untuk sementara waktu. Tapi akhrinya dia mengangguk lemas dan keluar dari kelas. Aku bersorak sorai dalam hati dan langsung tersenyum lebar pada Gumiya. Aku tahu aku memang agak licik, tapi aku bangga akan hal itu. Walaupun kelicikan dan kepintaranku itu sangat gegabah hingga jauh lebih sering menjerumuskanku dalam masalah BESAR.

"Baiklah, permintaanku yang ke-enam, aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti kehidupan semula!" Aku langsung meminta dengan cepat sebelum ada yang memotong perkataanku lagi.

**SIIIIIIG**

Belum ada reaksi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku dan aku langsung melengos. Lega. Aku kembali. Aku ada di kamarku lagi. Gumiya tersenyum canggung dan aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku langsung keluar kamarku untuk mencari Gakupo. Akan kupastikan kalau aku benar-benar sudah kembali. Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, Gakupo sedang duduk menonton TV dan dia langsung mendongak ke arah tangga. Mungkin karena derap langkahku. Tapi yang jelas dia tidak kaget, dia lalu kembali asyik menonton TV. Aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan menarik pelan lengannya.

"Gakupo, kau siapanya aku dan aku siapanya kau?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku lalu menatap Gakupo lekat-lekat, berdebar menanti jawabannya.

Gakupo menatapku dengan kesal dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. "Sudah kubilang dari tadi, kan? Aku ini kakak kembarmu walaupun cuma beda dua detik! Kau ini kenapa begini aneh sih hari ini?"

"Dari tadi?" ulangku secara spontan.

Kali ini giliran Gakupo yang menatapku kebingungan. "Hah? Hari ini kepalamu kebanyakan terbentur ya?" Gakupo bertanya dengan lirih, dia langsung menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak sakit. Tapi mungkin aku memang sakit, entah kenapa dadaku jadi sesak dan wajahku memanas. "Kalau aku cerita jangan anggap aku menipumu," lanjut Gakupo dan aku hanya mengangguk. Karena ceritaku juga pasti akan terdengar mustahil.

**Flashback/ His POV**

"Oi, Gakuko! Kau sudah mau berangkat belum sih?! Kita memang belum terlambat tapi aku ingin datang lebih pagi! Kalau kau tidak turun sekarang juga akan kuting—"

"GAKUPO! Apa-apa-apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa kamarku berubah!? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini!? Apa ini rumahmu? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di rumahmu? Astaga, apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Gakuko bertubi-tubi dengan nada panik, dan wajahnya juga menunjukkan hal yang sama. Ralat, wajahnya pucat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah? Ini kan memang rumah kita," aku berusaha menenangkan Gakuko. Mungkin dia habis mimpi buruk dan belum sadar benar.

"Hah? Rumah kita? Memangnya kita sudah tinggal bersama? Tapi kita belum menikah kan? Apa-apa-apa—" Gakuko menghentikan kalimatnya dan dia memejamkan matanya, dia lalu memegangi kepalanya saking bingungnya.

Aku mengingat-ingat tanggal sebentar. Sekarang bukan tanggal 1 April, jadi sebenarnya dalam rangka apa ini Gakuko bersikap aneh begini? Aku memegang kedua pundak Gakuko dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dan hari ini dia memang aneh. Seorang Kamui Gakuko? Wajahnya memerah saat bersamaku? Keajaiban. Dan keajaiban itu memang ada.

"Dengar Gakuko, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi kita tidak menikah. Kita ini saudara kembar dan aku kakak kembarmu walaupun hanya beda dua detik. Mengerti? Memang kau habis mimpi buruk apa?" Aku kembali berkata perlahan dan jelas.

Gakuko menatapku tidak percaya. "Saudara... kembar? Bukannya kita pacaran? Maksudku... iya kan? Kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan aku menerimanya, lalu kita pacaran. Apa kau sedang menipuku? Ini bukan April Mop. Atau sejenisnya."

Ya, ini memang bukan April Mop. Aku? Seorang Kamui Gakupo? Memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan apa yang namanya April Mop, jadi aku menggeleng untuk memastikan aku sedang tidak menipunya. Aku terdiam. Hari ini adik kembarku yang sebenarnya manis ini memang terbentur terlalu keras kepalanya. Aku tidak terlalu membenci sikapnya ini walau jujur, aku bingung melihatnya. Tapi biarkan saja dulu, toh aku suka melihatnya juga kebingungan begini. Ditambah, kejadian langka Gakuko bisa bersikap manis dan memerah wajahnya saat bersamaku. Jadi lebih baik biarkan dulu keadaannya seperti ini. Biasanya dia menganggapku dan memperlakukan seolah aku ini musuh bebuyutannya.

**Flashback/ End**

Aku mengangkat bahuku, Gakupo lebih pasrah pada keadaan ternyata. Aku menyandarkan diriku di sofa dan memandang lurus ke depan. Aku tidak yakin akan menceritakan ini atau tidak, tapi mungkin lebih baik kuceritakan karena dari tadi Gakupo menatapku menuntut penjelasan dariku. Karena menurutnya akulah yang tahu sebab akibat dari semua kejadian ini. Dan memang aku yang tahu sebab akibat dari semua ini. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai mempersiapkan diriku.

"Gakupo, kau percaya kalau ini semua terjadi karena... penyihir?"

"Hah?" Gakupo langsung menatap heran padaku, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai menatapku sinis. "Kau benar-benar sakit, Gakuko."

"Tidak! Aku serius! Aku bertemu penyhir itu hari ini saat pulang sekolah tadi! Aku... aku... karena suatu hal aku meminta permohonan yang membuat semuanya mundur ke waktu pagi hari lagi, dan saat aku meminta semuanya kembali semuanya benar-benar kembali. Makanya... sekarang ini aku ya Gakuko yang memang kau kenal selama ini," lanjutku cepat dan setengah kalut.

"Memang kau meminta apa? Dan kenapa 'Gakuko yang itu' mengatakan kalau dia dan aku pacaran?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Itu..."

"Itu apa?" desaknya.

"Itu... aku meminta aku dan kau bukan saudara kandung lagi, jadinya aku terlempar ke dimensi lain dari kehidupan kita dan waktunya mundur jadi pagi hari. Di dimensi lain itu, kehidupannya sama persis. Yah, beda dikit lah, soalnya di sana kita bukan saudara kandung, lalu aku dan kau pacaran di sana. Dan kemungkinan besar, saat aku terlempar ke dimensi lain itu, 'Gakuko' yang di sana alias 'Kamine Gakuko' terlempar ke dimensi kehidupan kita yang ini. Singkatnya tukar tempat," jelasku. Aku lalu melirik Gakupo dengan hati-hati, entah dia percaya atau tidak aku tidak tahu.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu kau bohong atau tidak, yang penting semuanya sudah kembali normal. Toh kalau kau bohong itu tanggung jawabmu sendiri," ujar Gakupo akhirnya walau masih sedikit ragu.

Aku menghela nafas lega, syukurlah semuanya suadah beres.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau mau aku dan kau bukan saudara kandung lagi?"

Oke, aku tahu masalah belum beres. Aku membuang mukaku dan sebisa mengkin menghindari tatapan Gakupo. Masa mau bilang 'karena aku benci kau', begitu? Yah, tapi memang tidak begitu masalah sih buatku. Toh aku juga sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa sebelumnya.

"Oi, Gakuko! Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Gakupo lagi. "Apa kau memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku makanya kau ingin bukan jadi saudaraku supaya bisa pacaran?"

Aku tercekat mendengar kata-kata Gakupo barusan. Apa... apa maksudnya itu?!

"Oi, Gakuk—"

DUAAAGH!

"_Oi_! _Ittai_!" teriak Gakupo sambil mengelus wajahnya yang barusan kutendang sekuat tenaga. Dia memandangku dengan kaget sekaligus heran, dan aku menyambut tatapannya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mustahil aku suka padamu, Gakupo," kataku dingin, "Aku tidak ingin jadi saudara kandungmu karena alasan yang sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku. Padamu. Sangat. Amat. Teramat. Benci. Lebih. Dari. Siapapun. Mengerti? Jadi jangan besar kepala, orang mesum tolol sepertimu tidak layak untuk disukai tahu." Aku lalu segera masuk ke kamarku dan menghempaskan diriku ke atas ranjang. Kata-kataku tadi tidak terlalu kejam kan? Argh, sekalipun terlalu kejam biarkan saja. Toh aku berbicara soal kenyataan. Jadi tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Erh... apa justru kebalikannya? Apapun itu, biarlah. Toh sudah terjadi, dan aku malas untuk minta maaf. Biar yang lalu tetaplah yang lalu, tidak usah diungkit lagi. Yap, saat ini aku lumayan suka dengan kalimat itu.

"Kata-katamu tidak terlalu kejam?"

Aku langsung bangkit dan menatap ke arah Gumiya dengan datar. Aku mengangkat bahu tanda abstain, lalu kembali tiduran. Kemudian aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan cepat dan langsung teringat oleh satu hal. Tadi siang. Pulang sekolah. Kejadian penting. Aku langsung cemberut dan perasaanku mulai bercampur aduk lagi. Gaah, aku mesti minta maaf sama si mesum tolol itu. Bukan untuk dia, bukan! Aku mustahil melakukan itu untuk dia, si mesum tolol tambah satu lagi, licik. Yah, mungkin kalau Gakupo yang 'di sana' bisa saja aku minta maaf memang untuknya, tapi itu kalau Gakupo yang 'di sana', bukan Gakupo yang di sini. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, melewati Gumiya dan turun ke bawah dengan ogah-ogahan. Aku turun dari tangga perlahan dan memandang Gakupo yang masih asyik nonton TV dengan ogah. Siapa yang tidak ogah kalau disuruh minta maaf pada orang yang paling dibenci? Yah, tapi ini demi Luka.

"Gakupo," panggilku takut-takut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menelan ludahku dan memberanikan diriku. Ayolah, kau berani mendendang wajahnya dengan kuat, Gakuko, masa berbicara saja susah?

"Ngh... aku mau minta maaf," kataku lagi. Aku lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Masih belum ada jawaban. Aku semakin merasa bersalah, biasanya dia belum pernah sampai begini. Dia pasti akan langsung memaafkanku, walaupun syaratnya segudang.

"Gakupo, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal," kali ini aku membungkuk di depannya. Sekalian menghalangi TV biar dia tidak sibuk melihat TV-nya, tapi melihatku yang rela minta maaf demi sahabatku sendiri dan bukan untuknya.

Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kali ini 'Kamine Gakuko' yang merasukimu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ini benar-benar aku, Kamui Gakuko. Aku kan sudah meminta semuanya kembali seperti semula, jadi 'Kamine Gakuko' sudah tenang-tenang saja di dimensinya. Aku serius minta maaf!"

Gakupo mulai tersenyum nakal, dia lalu tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Boleh saja, asal ada bayarannya." Dia menjentikan jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku langsung mengatur nafas dan emosiku. Aku lalu berusaha berkata setenang mungkin, "Kau tidak bermaksud memalak adik kembarmu sendiri kan?"

"Tentu tidak, tidak. Aku cuma minta ini, taruh bibirmu di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Tuhan, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan emosiku lebih dari ini. "Kenapa bayarannya harus ciuman? Lagipula kita saudara kandung. Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyaku masih berusaha menahan suaraku agar tidak mengandung emosi.

"Hem? Bukannya itu hal biasa? Di Perancis, di—"

"Kita di Asia tepatnya Jepang," potongku cepat. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. "Dengar, bayarannya aku akan membantumu dalam belajar saja, oke? Terutama dalam pelajaran kimia yang sama sekali tidak kau mengerti. Bagaimana? Itu lebih masuk akal kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku minta dua bayaran," Gakupo mengangguk setuju.

Aku langsung menghela nafas tipis yang penuh emosi. "Ah, apapun itu! Kalau mau kucium berdiri, kau yang butuh kan?"

"Aku atau kau ya? Aku tidak dapat ciuman juga tidak apa-apa, aku tinggal menggeleng dan berkata 'permintaan maaf tidak diterima'. Sangat mudah," Gakupo kembali tersenyum dengan liciknya. Cih, eneg juga punya saudara kembar begini. Dan aku memang sudah eneg dengannya, dari dulu malah.

"Ya, ya, ya," aku berkata dengan malas dan pasrah lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Aku menatapnya penuh curiga, lalu aku akhirnya tersenyum tipis, walau lebih terlihat seperti senyum sinis. Aku lalu membungkuk dan mengecup pelan pipi Gakupo, lalu berdiri dengan tegak lagi dan pergi menuju pintu. "Cukup kan?"

"Rasanya aku minta di bibir deh," ujar Gakupo sinis.

"Pilih satu kali di bibir atau _unlimited_ di pipi?" balasku dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, agaknya kau semakin pintar."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "_Ittekimasu_," kataku lalu segera pergi menuju rumah Luka. Aku sudah minta maaf pada Gakupo, jadi setelah itu harusnya mudah. Aku berlari agar lebih cepat dan semuanya memang jadi terasa lebih cepat. Aku memang tidak menghitung waktunya, tapi memang rasanya cepat sekali karena tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di depan rumah Luka. Aku lalu menekan bel rumahnya dan menunggu beberapa menit. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya sahabatku yang berambut merah jambu dengan iris azure-nya yang jernih itu keluar juga. Aku langsung tersenyum dan Luka membalas senyumanku.

"_Nee_, Gakuko? Ayo, silahkan masuk," tutur Luka ramah. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, seolah kejadian tadi siang tidak pernah terjadi. Yah, itu sifatnya yang sangat kusukai sih.

"Eh, Luka. Aku ingin minta maaf," aku langsung mengatakan permasalahanku.

Luka terdiam, dia tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak marah kok, aku berkata begitu supaya kau bisa lebih menghargai orang lain. Karena aku sayang Gakuko, aku ingin kau jadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Aku ikut tersenyum lembut juga kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Dan Gakupo juga kan?"

Wajah Luka langsung memerah dan dia mulai tampak salah tingkah. "Eh... Itu-itu-itu...," Luka tampak gelagapan dalam menjelaskan perasaannya. Yah, itu lucu sih.

"Perlu bantuanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh? Ah? Ah! Ti-tidak usah! Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku sendir—" Luka langsung menghentikan kata-katanya, dia tampak bengong untuk sesaat kemudian menatapku kesal. "Gakuko! Kau menjebakku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kalau kau memang perlu aku akan membantumu kapan saja. Kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu pada Gakupo kan?" Aku berkata di sela-sela tawa kecilku.

Luka mengangkat bahu sedikit lalu tersenyum. "Entahlah," katanya, "tapi mungkin iya. Kau maunya begitu kan? Lagipula, aku ingin menuntaskan perasaan ini. Terlalu lama dipendam tidak enak juga."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolku. "Hebat, itu baru Luka, pantang menyerah. Akan kutunggu hari di mana kau dan Gakupo pacaran."

Luka tertawa kecil dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Aku lalu melirik arlojiku dan menatap Luka lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali, masih ada banyak urusan. Aku duluan, ya," pamitku kemudian pergi.

Luka melambaikan tangannya. "_Jaah_, hati-hati ya."

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya kemudian mempercepat langkahku. Semuanya beres, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi. Baru sedetik aku berpikir seperti itu, aku baru ingat tentang satu hal. Gakupo, tidak akan minta dicium di sekolah kan? Ohohoho, tidak akan. Dia tahu penggemarnya banyak, jadi dia pasti tahu kalau aku menciumnya di hadapan penggemarnya maka aku akan dibu— mataku langsung membulat sempurna.

Ck, memang si mesum tolol licik satu itu... Padahal aku harusnya sadar sejak awal. Kalau dia memang minta di bibir, dia pasti akan terus berusaha agar aku menciumnya di bibir. Tapi ada satu alasan kenapa dia langsung memilih '_unlimited_' di pipi. Selain tak terbatas, ada satu lagi. Dia akan memaksaku melakukan itu di hadapan para penggemarnya untuk balas dendam, dia senang melihatku menderita. Dan aku juga senang melihatnya menderita. Singkat kata, kami berdua senang kalau melihat salah satu dari kami menderita, saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang aku harus waspada pada Gakupo. Dia akan membunuhku secara tidak langsung. Dan secara tidak langsung juga memberi tanggung jawab atas kematianku pada para penggemarnya. Luka, maafkan Gakupo. Iblis seperti dia sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, mewakili Gakupo aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aslinya aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat Gakupo minta maaf kecuali pada dirinya sendiri. Itu juga dia minta maaf kalau dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang melainkan harus ikut pelajaran tambahan.

* * *

"_Tadaima_...," ujarku pelan saat sampai di rumah. Sepi. Tidak ada sahutan. Oh, mungkin Gakupo sedang pergi. Atau apapun itu. Payah, sepi sekali rumah ini.

"Ah, Gakuko? _Okaeri_," sahut seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung menenglengkan kepalaku. "Gumiya?"

"Kenapa? Tidak aneh kan aku ada di rumahmu? Kau majikanku sekarang jadi aku harus selalu bersamamu. Itu aturan dunia sihir," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Aneh, rasanya kenapa tadi aku tidak ingat kalau aku ada sekitar empat belas permintaan tersisa padanya ya? Empat belas... empat belas permintaan lagi maka Gumiya akan pergi, dan mungkin tidak kembali lagi. Empat belas permintaan lagi kehidupanku akan normal. Dan empat belas permintaan lagi aku tidak perlu menghadapi dua orang mesum, itu yang kupikirkan saat teringat ciuman saat pulang sekolah tadi. Penyihir mesum brengsek. Aku langsung naik ke atas ke kamarku sambil setengah cemberut. Ciuman pertamaku, kupikir akan terjadi dengan romantis dengan orang yang kucintai. Eh, tidak tahunya malah diambil sama penyihir asing yang mesum yang bedebah. Sialan.

"Gakuko, tadi Gakupo sepertinya akan pergi ke rumah temannya. Kau mau apa sekarang?" Gumiya kembali bersuara, dan itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku memutar mataku dengan cepat. Aku ada ide bagus. Aku langsung menoleh ke bawah dan tersenyum manis pada Gumiya. Permintaan yang pertama untuk memulai dan permintaan selanjutnya untuk mengakhiri boleh kan?

"Gumiya, permintaanku yang ketujuh, aku ingin berpetualang ke suatu tempat. Harus seru. Dan punya beberapa cadangan nyawa," pintaku.

Gumiya sempat melongo tapi kemudian dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika, aku sudah berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang besar dan Gumiya berdiri di bawahku. Di atas rerumputan hijau. Dan kami berdua berada seperti di padang rumput. Atau apapun. Tampaknya ini satu-satunya pohon di tengah padang rumput luas ini. Jadi seperti pohon kehidupan. Aku celingak celinguk kemudian turun dari pohon. Aku langsung menghampiri Gumiya dan bukannya memeluk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih tapi aku langsung menjitak kepalanya sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"Apaan sih? Apa lagi yang kurang?!" tanyanya setelah kujitak dengan cukup keras.

Aku melotot padanya. "Jangan taruh aku di atas pohon juga bodoh! Aku kan masih memakai seragam sekolahku, dan seragam sekolahku roknya itu pendek di atas lutut! Itu pengalaman pertamaku memanjat pohon begitu tinggi memakai rok pendek! Dasar mesum!" bentakku kesal.

Gumiya hanya cengar cengir. "_Gomennasai_, daripada itu, mau melihat-lihat sekitar?"

"Kita ada di mana?" tanyaku balik, aku lalu mulai berjalan dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Asri, sejuk, tapi sepi. Ya elah, gimana mau serunya kalau sepi begi—

"GAKUKO!" Gumiya langsung menarikku dan sedetik setelahnya tombak raksasa jatuh satu milimeter di depanku. Aku masih kaget dan jantungku berdebar cepat.

"Apa itu?" Aku menatap Gumiya dengan takut juga kaget. Dia yang menciptakan dunia ini kan? Jadi harusnya dia yang tahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin di suatu tempat. Khayalanmu. Itu tidak penting, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah LARI dan MELAWAN. Senjatamu, di kakimu ada senjatamu kan? Untuk bisa kembali ke dunia kita kita harus—"

"APA!? Ada persyaratannya juga!?" Aku berteriak histeris memotong perkataan Gumiya dan berlari mengikutinya. Aku melirik kakiku dan tepatnya di pahaku, entah sejak kapan ada _holster_ dengan falcon di dalamnya. Beserta pelurunya. Oke, itu cukup sepertinya. Ditambah di sebelah falcon ada dua belati dan satu pedang pendek.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Kita hanya perlu berada sejauh mungkin dari tempat di mana pertama kali kita muncul, hanya itu saja. Karena itu aku bilang kita hanya perlu LARI," jawab Gumiya, larinya semakin cepat.

"Kalau begitu, melawan itu maksudnya melawan apa?" Aku kembali bertanya sementara nafasku semakin habis. Payah, masa baru lari segini saja sudah capek.

"Ada banyak monster, dan orang jahat. Kita harus melawannya supaya kita tetap selamat sampai cukup jauh untuk kembali ke dunia asal kita," jawab Gumiya lagi. "Aku yakin ini akan jadi petualangan paling spektakuler dalam hidupmu. Dan satu lagi, selama apapun kita berada di dunia antah berantah ini, waktu di dunia asal kita tidak akan berubah satu detikpun."

"Apa!? Apa-apa-jadi untuk apa aku ke sini!? Maksudku ke sini kan untuk menghabiskan waktuku, bukan sekedar merasakan petualangan spektakuler!" Aku langsung protes mendengar pernyataan Gumiya barusan, "Kalau cara kerjanya seperti itu sih sama saja! Begitu pulang ke dunia asal kita aku tetap akan berbosan ria!"

"Ya, ya, apapun. Aku ingin melihatmu tetap berbosan ria saat pulang nanti," gumam Gumiya pelan namun cukup jelas untuk kudengar. Oke, itu hal yang mudah. Aku selalu bosan. Kalau memang sedang bosan. Jadi kau memang akan tetap melihatku bosan sampai pulang nanti, Nakajima Gumiya. Aku mendengus kesal dan terus berlari, dan harusnya kami sudah cukup jauh untuk pulang. Tapi aku belum mau pulang, aku belum mengalami hal se—

"Aduuh!" Aku meringis kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Gumiya. Kakiku sakit, dan nyeri. Aku langsung mengecek kaki kananku dan aku pikir itu hanya halusinasiku, tapi aku tahu anak panah yang menancap di kakiku itu sungguhan. Aku langsung mencabut anak panah itu dan melihat sekeliling dengan cermat. Ada yang menyerangku.

"Gakuko, kau baik-baik saja?" Gumiya langsung menghampiriku dan mengobati kakiku. Dia penyihir, itu keuntungannya. Tidak perlu bawa-bawa kotak P3K sudah pasti ada perban dan antiseptik. Gumiya lalu membalut kakiku dengan perban dengan cekatan, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membalut kakiku begitu cekatan tanpa sihir.

"Ada yang menyerangku," aku membuka percakapan setelah berdiam cukup lama. "Sepertinya kita mulai diincar. Kau ada komentar?"

"Sembunyi, kau harus sembunyi," hanya itu yang dikatakan Gumiya, dia lalu selesai membalut kakiku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya lagi singkat padat jelas. Dan tegas.

Aku menatap Gumiya dengan kesal. Aku lalu meninju lengannya dengan kuat sampai dia meringis kesakitan. "Kau memikirkan apa sih?! Kita berada di dunia asing, dan hanya kau yang bisa membawaku pulang kalau kita sudah cukup jauh. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku terpisah darimu, hah?! Memangnya kau tidak pernah takut?! Iya begitu?! Lebih baik aku bersamamu terus walaupun berada di dalam bahaya, aku hanya tidak mau sendiri! Bahkan Gakupo juga mengerti akan hal seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak!? Si mesum tolol licik itu tahu dan kau tidak!?" Aku membentak dengan setengah histeris, dan kesal. Air mataku mulai mendesak keluar, aku tahu ada yang salah. Ada perasaan aneh mulai mendesak keluar dan membuat dadaku sesak. Perasaan aneh... perasaan aneh... Astaga, Tuhan... Aku tidak mungkin merindukan kehadiran Gakupo kan?

Aku mendesah pelan, dia menatapku dengan lembut tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan lain. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu kita harus berjalan beberapa lama lagi, baru kita bisa pulang, oke? Kau masih kuat jalan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut, dia menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir pelan di pipiku. Aku menggigit kuat bibirku, aku tidak rindu rumah. Aku tidak rindu pada Gakupo. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang ini. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan sementara Gumiya berjalan di sampingku.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, tidak ada yang saling melirik satu sama lain, dan kami berdua hanya terus berjalan dalam keheningan. Bukan keheningan total karena derap langkah kami yang menginjak rerumputan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada orang atau sesuatu yang menyerang kakiku tadi, yang membuat kakiku terasa semakin nyeri sekarang. Aku bukan tipe anak yang cengeng, ataupun manja. Jadi luka seperti ini tidak akan menghambatku. Ada kemungkinan aku masih bisa lari berintang dalam keadaan begini. Tiba-tiba Gumiya menghentikan langkahnya dan aku ikut berhenti. Kami masih sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau ingin melakukan hal yang seru kan?" tanya Gumiya akhirnya.

"Tentu," aku menjawab dengan tegas. "Apa itu akan dimulai sekarang?"

"Ambil falconmu lalu tembak ke arah mereka," lanjut Gumiya yang kemudian langsung mengambil falconnya dan menembak ke arah di belakangku. Aku masih kaget, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati mahluk mahluk aneh yang menyerupai anjing raksasa berwarna jingga mulai berlari ke arahku dan Gumiya.

"Apa itu!?" Aku bertanya dengan panik sambil menembaki para monster aneh itu. Beruntung setiap kali ke _game center_ aku selalu main _game_ tembak-tembakan. Paling tidak secara tidak langsung itu jadi latihan yang bagus, karena aku selalu mendapat posisi pertama di semua game tembak-tembakan.

Aku terus berlari sambil menembaki para monster itu sementara Gumiya mencari-cari granat di dalam tas kecil yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa. Oh, aku baru tahu kalau penyihir juga perlu 'mencari'. Oke, oke. Ini bukan sekedar game yang kalau kita kena bunuh monster itu lalu mati kita hanya perlu memasukkan koin lagi. Ini permainan yang menyangkut nyawa sungguhan juga. Walaupun ada cadangan, tetap saja aku harus berhemat nyawa. Dan para monster itu tiba-tiba jumlahnya semakin banyak, dan gerakan mereka bertambah cepat. Syukurlah sepertinya Gumiya langsung membuat peluru falcon ini _unlimted_. Sudah kuduga, penyihir itu memang sangat berguna. Walaupun agak tolol, karena kalau falcon ini _unlimited_ kenapa ada peluru cadangan juga? Oke, jangan bahas hal itu sekarang. Aku melirik kesal pada Gumiya, dia tidak menembaki para monster itu sama sekali dan masih sibuk mencari granatnya. Payah.

"Gakuko, menjauh dan cari tempat berlindung," ujar Gumiya akhirnya. Dia memegang sebuah granat dan mencabut kuncinya.

"Iya, lalu kau?"

"Tenang sa—"

Aku tidak menunggu perkataan Gumiya lagi dan langsung menyambar granat itu dan melemparnya ke arah para monster. Kelamaan kalau harus menunggu Gumiya selesai ngomong. Kita bilang apa dia jawab terus, keras kepala. Begitu granat meledak dan setengah dari monster itu mati, aku dan Gumiya kembali berlari secepat mungkin. Aku terus memegang falcon-ku untuk berjaga-jaga. Dunia ini memang seru, dan juga berbahaya. Setelah cukup jauh, Gumiya langsung menarik tanganku dan nafasnya sudah hampir habis. Dia setengah membungkuk dan bertopang pada lututnya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam pelan lenganku.

"Kau kelelahan?" ejekku menahan senyum geli, "Kalau memang lelah bilang dari tadi, dong. Aku kan bisa berhenti. Seharusnya kau sadar, kau penyihir dan terbiasa dimanja oleh sihir. Aku manusia, kemana-mana kalau terlambat harus berlari, jadi singkat kata aku lebih tahan banting dari pada kau." Aku terdiam sebentar karena Gumiya tidak merespon sedikitpun. Aku mulai merasa tidak enak. "Gumiya? Oi, kau dengar aku tidak sih? Gumiya? Gum—"

Perkataanku langsung berhenti begitu Gumiya ambruk ke tanah. Wajahku terasa mengkerut dan mulutku terasa masam, tubuhku langsung keringat dingin. Aku berlutut dan mengecek keadaan Gumiya, untugnya denyut nadinya masih ada dan masih normal. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh panik, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak panik. Aku reflek panik saat melihat Gumiya ambruk ke tanah. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja, aku berada di dunia antah berantah yang isinya monster semua dan 'kunci jalan pulang'nya malah ambruk. Jelas aku panik sekali, walau sekarang sudah tidak terlalu. Yah, masih cemas sih. Tapi kenapa dia bisa begini ya? Apa benar-benar karena terlalu lama berlari? Payah, kalau memang tidak kuat harusnya bilang saja.

"Gakuko? Apa itu kau?"

Aku langsung mendongak dan celingak celinguk. Suara itu... Astaga, Tuhan, kalau memang benar aku benar-benar tertolong! Itu suara yang sangat kukenal! Aku langsung tersenyum lega dan melihat ke kanan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang sangat kubutuhkan sekarang ini. Dan bahkan air mataku hampir jatuh saat melihat pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan iris azure itu menghampiriku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Luki, astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Syukurlah kau datang Luki," seruku lega, aku lalu berdiri dan berusaha memapah Gumiya.

"Biar aku saja," sergah Luki kemudian membantuku memapah Gumiya, dia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau perempuan, pekerjaan seperti ini serahkan saja padaku. Kau pasti tersesat kan? Kau selalu begitu sejak kecil. Mau ke rumahku?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis tapi juga ada beberapa buah tanda pertigaan jalan di atas kepalaku sekarang. 'Sejak kecil'? Gumiya, saat kau sadar nanti aku tidak mau dengar penjelasanmu yang mengatakan kalau ternyata ini termasuk dimensi lain dari kehidupanku. Sihirmu terlalu kuat, jadinya menyusahkan orang. Itu yang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku berjalan mengikuti Luki sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah kayu berukuran sedang yang kelihatannya menyenangkan. Luki mempersilahkanku masuk. Dan rumah Luki ini memang menyenangkan. Di dunia asal, posisi Luki hampir sama dengan Luka. Aku cukup akrab dengan Luki.

"Aku akan mengobati Gumiya, kau tunggu di sini saja, ya? Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali," Luki membuka suara kemudian masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa. Tampaknya ini ruang keluarga. Aku tidak menyangka... ternyata Luki bisa ada di dimensi ini juga.

"Sudah selesai. Apa kau terluka juga? Di hutan itu cukup berbahaya kan? Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk jangan mendekati hutan itu?" ujar Luki yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku, dia lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Tapi setelah hutan itu ada padang rumput yang indah," sahutku. Payah, sekarang aku harus bersandiwara sebagai 'apa Gakuko' lagi nih? 'Kamine Gakuko' sudah, dan aku sendiri Kamui Gakuko. Aku hanya mendesah pelan tanpa disadari Luki. "Kau sesekali juga harus melihat padang rumput itu. Lagipula, aku hanya terluka sedikit kok."

Luki langsung menatapku serius. "Luka? Bagian mana yang terluka?"

"Eh... di sekitar pergelangan kakiku. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, sudah diobati oleh Gumiya tadi. Kau sendiri sedang apa di hutan tadi?" jawabku sedikit kaget.

Luki menatapku cemas, dia langsung membuka balutan perban di kakiku dan mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi kemudian dia mendesah pelan, tersengar lega. "_Yokatta_, _ne_. Tidak ada racunnya. Kau ingat? Waktu kau masih kecil dan bermain di hutan itu kakimu juga kena panah, dan ternyata panah itu ada racunnya. Untuk aku bisa langsung mengobatimu. Oh ya, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Di ruangan terutup. Bisa?" Luki menatap memohon padaku sambil menunjuk salah satu ruangan di sebelah ruangan Gumiya tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi. Toh aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Luki tersenyum berterimakasih. Dia lalu menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sejenak, aku merasa takut. Entah kenapa. Dan aku semakin merasa tidak enak saat Luki membuka ruangan itu. Aku hanya berdiri diam sementara Luki menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ada altar. Dan lilin-lilin di sekitar altar itu. Apa dia ingin mengajakku latihan drama? Belum sempat aku bertanya Luki sudah memegang kedua pundakku dari belakang, dia lalu menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajahku dari samping. Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak dan aku semakin merasakan pertanda buruk itu.

"Kau tahu, Gakuko? Aku mencintai seseorang sejak lama, tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta orang itu. Kau tentu tahu sihir yang sebenarnya dilarang di dunia sihir ini kan?" Luki berkata dengan suaranya ringan. Dan entah kenapa sekarang ini terdengar mengerikan di telingaku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan tidak merespon sedikitpun. Luki lalu terkekeh pelan dan kembali berkata, "Aku butuh sihir yang sangat kuat untuk bisa membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padaku juga. Tapi sihir yang menyangkut perasaan manusia itu membutuhkan tumbal. Tumbal jiwa. Dan aku harus mengambil jiwa orang yang paling dekat denganku, orang kepercayaanku. Dan orang kepercayaanku adalah kau, Gakuko."

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar perkataan Luki barusan. Kata 'Gakuko' yang ia ucapkan jadi seperti mantara untuk melumpuhkanku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun sementara Luki mulai menggendongku dan merebahkanku di atas altar. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kecut, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Gumiya, Gumiya... tolong ak— Mataku membulat sempurna. Jangan-jangan, Gumiya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gumiya?" tanyaku akhrinya dengan suara tercekat.

Luki tersenyum padaku. "Dia menganggu, untung racunku yang kutebar di udara mempan terhadapnya dan kalau dia bangun dia akan mengganggu acara kita. Jadi jangan perlu khawatir, dia sekarang tidak lebih tidak kurang sudah seperti anjing yang diikat dengan rantai. Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, kau tidak terkena racun sedikitpun kok, soalnya aku membutuhkan jiwamu yang murni. Daripada itu, kau sudah siap memulai acara kita?"

"Bangsat," makiku dengan suara bergetar. Dia jauh berbeda dengan Luki di duniaku. Luki kembali terkekeh dan mulai mengambil pisau di sebelah altar. Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak, tapi itu hanya karena takut. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya mengatur nafas dan perasaanku sendiri, lalu konsentrasi. Luki tidak tahu kalau di balik rokku ada falcon. Dan pisau belati, juga pedang pendek. Luki mulai menaruh ujung pisau itu di atas dadaku dan tersenyum jahat ke arahku.

"Kau sudah tahu rahasiaku kan? Kurasa itu impas dengan kau memberikan jiwamu. Toh kau akan bahagia kalau melihat sahabatmu yang berambut biru bahagia denganku kan?" ujar Luki lagi.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Biru? Rambut biru? Sahabatku? "Kaiko?" gumamku lirih seolah tidak percaya. "Orang yang ingin kau sihir adalah Kaiko? Bangsat, tidak akan kubiarkan kau brengsek! Kaiko sudah bahagia dengan Kaito-_kun_! Jangan usik-usik dia lagi bodoh! Kau hanya akan membuatnya menderi— Ah!" Aku menjerit tertahan saat Luki menekankan pisau itu hingga menembus kulitku. Dadaku mulai berdarah. Dan lukanya mungkin cukup dalam, sekitar tiga centimeter mungkin. MUNGKIN. Aku menatap jijik pada Luki. Tanganku bebas, dan kakiku juga bebas. Tinggal menunggu momen yang tepat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sebenarnya iri? Apa sebenarnya kau mencintaiku? Lalu menggunakan kedok 'sahabat' dan 'untuk melindungi Kaiko'? Tak apa, kalau kau memang ingin mendapatkan bibirku akan kuberikan. Toh setelah itu kau mati." Luki kembali berkata dengan licik. Aku menatap Luki dengan tatapan yang lebih lunak sekarang. Aku membuang mukaku dan memang sengaja memasang tampang memelas. Aku ada ide bagus.

"Kemarilah kalau memang ingin kucium, itu akan jadi hadiah terakhirmu," Luki lalu meraih wajahku dan mulai membungkuk untuk menciumku. Aku sebenarnya cukup kaget karena dia benar-benar ingin menciumku, tapi itu bagus. Artinya rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Semula kupikir begitu, tapi kemudian…

**ZLEEB**!

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada Luki, air mataku hampir tumpah. Luki menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian dia ambruk ke lantai dengan belati yang menancap di perutnya. Darah keluar dengan derasnya, mengotori lantai dan bajunya. Aku langsung turun dari altar, mengambil belati yang menancap dalam di perut Luki sementara air mata mulai mengalir perlahan di pipiku. Aku hanya berencana untuk menyerang titik vitalnya, bukan membunuhnya. Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lepas kendali begini? Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruangan Gumiya. Gumiya sudah tersadar dan dia dirantai layaknya tahanan. Aku langsung melepaskan Gumiya dari rantai yang mengekangnya. Masih sambil berurai air mata. Dia lalu menatapku cemas.

"Gakuko, apa kau terluka!?" semburnya panik.

Aku menggeleng dengan berurai air mata. Aku lalu menunjukkan belatiku yang kini berlumuran darah. Tanganku gemetar dan keringat dingin. Aku hanya terus menangis sementara Gumiya mengelus perlahan kepalaku. Dia lalu menghapus air mataku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah," Gumiya berkata dengan lembut, "ingat? Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Siapapun dan apapun yang berada di sini hanyalah imitasi dari yang sesungguhnya, dan mereka tidaklah hidup. Mereka hanya seperti robot canggih. Kau mengerti? Kau tidak membunuh Gakuko, kau hanya mengalahkan. Percayalah. Ini bukan dimensi yang sesungguhnya, oke? Luki berada di sini itu hanya bagian dari game. Biasanya orang yang lumayan dekat dengan 'pemain' akan masuk ke dalam game ini. Yang baik di dimensi asal akan jadi jahat dan yang jahat akan jadi baik di _game_ ini. Jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, ya?"

"Tapi-tapi-darahnya... darahnya benar-benar terasa nyata. Aku sudah membunuh–"

"Percayalah padaku, sekali saja Gakuko. Ini bukan dimensi sesungguhnya. Sudah kubilang kau tidak membunuh, kau hanya mengalahkan. Kau sering bermain _game _tembak-tembakkan di _game center_ kan? Kau mengalahkan Luki di sini sama dengan kau mengalahkan musuh-musuhmu di _game_ tembak-tembakkan itu. Jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan. Walaupun yang ada di sini benar-benar seperti mahluk hidup, tapi sebenarnya mereka hanyalah sebuah robotseperti _humandroid_. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk setelah merasa lebih tenang. Gumiya lalu memelukku dan mengelus perlahan punggungku. Yah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalau bayi menangis ibunya selalu menggendongnya lalu mengelus-elus punggungnya. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya tapi itu membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Jauh lebih tenang.

"Kita sudah cukup jauh, kita bisa pulang sekarang. Kau mau pulang?" Gumiya bertanya namun masih memeluk dan mengelus perlahan punggungku.

"Ya," jawabku lirih. "Permintaanku yang kedelapan, aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, aku ingin pulang." Aku tahu aku masih punya hati nurani. Walaupun hanya imitasi, walaupun hanya sebuah robot, tapi saat di mana aku menusuk perut Luki, semuanya benar-benar terasa nyata. Suara belati yang menembus kulit, getaran dan gesekan antara belati dengan kulit dan daging Luki, semuanya benar-benar terasa nyata dan aku merasakannya dengan jelas. Dan aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Membunuh robot atau bukan, itu sama seperti membunuh manusia asli buatku.

* * *

.

.

.

"Luka-_chan_? Oh, silahkan masuk." Itu yang pertama kali kudengar saat aku membuka mataku. Bukan pertanyaan 'Gakuko, kau baik-baik saja?' Atau 'Gakuko, ada apa? Apa kau sakit?' Aku melihat sekelilingku lagi dan ternyata aku ada di sofa. Duduk. Senderan. Jadi dari tadi selama aku 'main' dalam dunia nyata aku tertidur? Tak lama, Gakupo muncul bersama Luka. Mereka menatapku bingung yang sedang menatap mereka kebingungan.

"Hai, Luka," sapaku setelah sadar benar.

"Hai," balas Luka sambil tersenyum manis. "Sedang apa?"

"Tadi sih habis mimpi," jawabku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Iya kan? Kalau aku bercerita pada orang lain mereka hanya akan menganggapku bermimpi, jadi sekalian saja bilang kalau itu mimpi. Toh tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kau menguping ya dari tadi?" tuduh Gakupo.

"Hah? Sudah kubilang tadi aku habis bermimpi! Aku baru saja bangun," aku mendengus kesal.

"Aku dan Gakupo pacaran," kata Luka lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi kemudian aku seperti tersengat oleh listrik kecil. Kata-kata Luka barusan seolah seperti kabel listrik yang menyentuh kulitku dan menyetrumku. Tubuhku menegang, tapi aku kemudian tersenyum senang dan menatap Luka dengan bangga. Hati dan tindakan mengatakan hal yang berbeda, itu definisi berbohong. Jadi apa sekarang ini aku berbohong? Tapi itu reflek. Hatiku kaget dan tidak bisa merespon sementara otakku langsung memerintahkanku untuk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Luka! Dan kau Gakupo, awas kalau macam-macam pada Luka, akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan." Aku berseru senang pada Luka kemudian mendelik pada Gakupo.

"Aku juga masih sayang pada nyawaku," gumam Gakupo pelan.

Kemudian kami bertiga tertawa bersama. Gawat, walaupun tertawa tapi air mataku mendesak untuk keluar. Hatiku terasa nyeri, nyeri sekali. Aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi otakku terus memerintahkanku untuk tertawa begini. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Walaupun tertawa begini tapi air mataku terus mendesak keluar, dan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Yah, untuk beberapa menit lagi masih kuat sih. Tapi kalau lebih dari ini—

**TING TONG**

Tawa kami berhenti dan Luka langsung membukakan pintu. Aku dan Gakupo mengikuti Luka, dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin Luka dan Gakupo juga sama bingung harus berkata apa selain 'selamat sore'.

"Permisi, apa Gakuko-nya ada?" tanya Gumiya sopan dengan senyum ramah mengembang di wajahnya. Pakaiannya kasual. Seperti pemuda biasa. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan bordir jingga dan celana jeans.

"Oh, Gakuko? Ada, ada, ng... kau siapanya ya?" Luka lalu mempersilahkan Gumiya masuk.

"Aku—"

"Ada perlu apa?" potongku dan langsung menampakkan diriku di hadapan Gumiya. Aku menatapnya datar tapi juga sambil menahan tangisku.

Gumiya tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia langsung menggandeng tanganku. "Maaf, kami pergi dulu," pamit Gumiya lalu langsung membawaku pergi.

Gakupo dan Luka hanya bengong saja dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Aku mengikuti Gumiya, ke manapun dia mau pergi silahkan saja. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bepikir apa. Atau melakukan apa. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ini aneh, dadaku terasa sangat sesak dan hatiku nyeri sekali.

Saat Luka mengatakan kalau dia dan Gakupo sudah pacaran, hatiku rasanya seperti disayat-sayat. Air mataku mulai mengalir perlahan. Sekarang sudah terlambat, apapun yang kulakukan dan kuharapkan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa di 'sana' aku tidak menolak genggaman tangan Gakupo, kenapa aku tidak protes saat Gakupo memelukku. Walaupun dia Gakupo yang 'berbeda', berada di dimensi yang lain, tapi dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Gakupo yang di sini. Dan kenapa tadi aku juga mau minta maaf padanya adalah, bukan sepenuhnya karena ingat Luka tidak suka aku berkata kejam. Tapi itu karena sebenarnya aku mencintainya, karena itu aku jadi salah tingkah kemudian berkata kejam. Aku jadi membencinya karena aku tahu aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Aku jadi membencinya karena aku tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Gakupo, sebenarnya aku mencintai kakak kembarku sendiri...

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuat Gakupo berpaling padamu, dan Luka jatuh cinta pada orang lain," suara Gumiya membuyarkan lamunan seketika. "Kalau aku mencobanya pasti bisa, walaupun kemungkinan berhasil-nya kecil."

Aku mendongak dan menatap Gumiya. Aku menggeleng, kemudian aku kembali menangis. Saat iris crimsonku bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau zamrud milik Gumiya, seketika itu aku langsung sadar. Semuanya, semua kejadian kembali terulang dengan jelas di kepalaku. Saat Gakupo menggodaku, saat aku berkata kejam padanya, saat aku bercerita pada Luka kemudian Luka marah, dan saat Gumiya muncul di hadapanku secara tiba-tiba. Aku sangat atau mungkin terlalu mencintai Gakupo. Tanpa sadar aku ingin memilikinya seorang diri. Ya, aku membencinya karena aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Karena itu sebenarnya aku ingin Gakupo lenyap, itu karena sepuluh persen perasaan benciku. Dan sembilan puluh persen karena aku berpikir kalau aku memang tidak bisa memiliki Gakupo, semua orang juga tidak boleh memilikinya. Tanpa sadar selama ini aku berpikiran begitu. Dan sekarang, saatnya membunuh perasaan itu. Perasaan konyol yang menyakitkan, perasaan yang seharusnya membahagiakan tapi salah sasaran. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Mengakhiri, harusnya itu jalan yang terbaik. Mengakhiri, atau memulai kembali dari awal. Sekarang itu menjadi dua pilihan yang sulit.

"Gakuko? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gumiya lagi.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Tapi sesulit apapun pilihan, kita tetap harus memilih kan? Kalau tidak kita tidak akan bisa melangkah maju dan membuka lembar baru. Tekadku sudah bulat, dan aku sudah memutuskan. Permintaanku yang kesembilan. Walaupun terdengar kejam dan cukup beresiko, tapi… aku tidak akan mundur lagi. Aku akan mengakhiri sekaligus memulai semuanya dari awal.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit yang biru. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Satu hari di mana satu hari itu terasa sangat lama untukku. Hari di mana ada penyihir aneh yang datang lalu membuatku menangis karena aku sadar aku mencintai kakak kembarku sendiri. Menggelikan memang, itu _incest_. Tapi aku sudah meminta permintaanku yang kesembilan saat itu, jadi sekarang sudah damai. Aku tidak akan bergantung pada sihir ataupun penyihir lagi. Sekarang, penyihir berambut hijau yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku itu kini tinggalah kenangan belaka. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan hari itu, tapi aku ingin kembali. Atau malah sebaliknya. Yah, kemungkinan besar aku tidak ingin kembali lagi. Aku sudah mendapat banyak pelajaran dari Gumiya si penyihir, kita tidak boleh mengotak-atik takdir dan jalan kehidupan yang telah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan. Kita sebagai manusia hanya perlu menjalaninya. Simpel. Toh sekarang aku juga bahagia.

"Mama, Mama! Lihat, boneka ini lucu kan?" seru seorang bocah berambut hijau dengan iris hijau zamrudnya yang jernih menatapku dengan senang. Aku tersenyum dan membelai kepala anakku dengan lembut dan mengangguk.

"Iya, lucu. Pasti Papa yang memilihkannya kan?" Aku tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah Gumiya yang sedang cengar cengir ke arahku. "Tapi kau kan anak laki-laki, Ryuuto. Kenapa kau tidak memprotes pada Papa?"

"Boneka Teddy Bear ini memang lucu kan? Sayang kalau Ryuuto tolak, lagipula Papa bilang ini juga untuk calon adikRyuuto," ujar Ryuuto sambil tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya.

"Iya kan? Apa lagi kalau anaknya nanti perempuan, pasti dia suka mendapat boneka lucu itu," sambung Gumiya yang kemudian ikut duduk di di sebelahku. Dia memeluk pundakku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas pundak Gumiya sementara tanganku mengelus pelan perutku. Sekitar tujuh bulan lagi Ryuuto akan mendapat adik.

Setelah memberikan boneka Teddy Bear-nya, Ryuuto kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dia baru saja masuk TK tahun ke dua, jadi dia sedang senang-senangnya bermain dengan teman-teman barunya. Aku dan Gumiya hanya mengawasi dari tempat duduk di taman itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku bukan penyihir lagi," Gumiya membuka suara.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali saat itu," sahutku menahan tawa. Aku masih ingat jelas saat ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas, Gumiya dengan panik memberitahuku kalau dia mendapat surat dari dewan kepala di dunia sihir yang menyatakan kalau dia diusir dari dunia sihir dan otomatis berubah jadi manusia karena terlalu lama menjalankan tugas tanpa memberi laporan sedikitpun. Saat itu aku ikut panik dan langsung minta maaf karena membuat Gumiya tinggal di dunia manusia terlalu lama, tapi Gumiya bilang dia panik bukan karena diusir, tapi karena tidak bisa memberiku permintaan lagi dengan sihirnya. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa kalaupun dia tidak bisa memberiku permintaan lagi. Toh aku memang tidak memerlukan sihir lagi.

"Aku masih ingat permintaan terakhirmu, permintaan yang kesembilan itu," ujar Gumiya lagi, dia mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya, agak konyol ya?" Aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Permintaan yang kesembilan sekaligus yang terakhir. Aku meminta agar Gumiya terus berada di sisiku untuk sementara waktu itu. Dan Gumiya benar-benar mengabulkannya, tapi bukan dengan sihir. Dia benar-benar menjadi anak baru di sekolahku, menyewa apartemen dengan uang setengah hasil sihir setengah hasil kerja sambilan. Dan setelah permintaan kesembilan itu Gumiya hampir tidak pernah menggunakan sihir lagi kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak, dia mengeluarkan uang dengan sihirnya itu. Tapi tentu saja sekarang berbeda. Sekarang Gumiya menjadi dokter bedah yang handal, di rumah sakit ternama. Saat itu aku sedikit sadar kalau Gumiya menaruh hati padaku dan agaknya kejam memintanya untuk menemaniku, untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Tapi, aku bersyukur aku sudah memutuskan hal yang tepat.

"Apa kau masih ada permintaan?" tanya Gumiya kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku membalas senyumannya itu dan tersenyum yang berkesan 'Ha. Ha. Ha.' "Kau bukan penyihir lagi."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Karena aku tahu aku masih punya sihir abadi di dalam sini," dia menjawab dan menunjuk hatinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku hingga kening kami saling bersentuhan.

"Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku selamanya, dan hanya aku," ujarku pelan. Walaupun sudah menikah tapi tetap saja efek hormon itu masih berlaku. Wajahku masih selalu memerah setiap kali Gumiya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku seperti ini. Aku bersyukur juga saat itu aku menyadari dengan cepat kalau aku mulai menaruh hati pada Gumiya. Pada detik-detik terakhir saat aku akan mengucapkan permintaanku yang kesembilan. Yah, walaupun saat itu aku sedang patah hati tapi aku masih bisa berpikir sedikit. Dan sekarang, hipotesisku itu membawaku pada kabahagiaan dan cinta sejatiku. Aku tahu yang terakhir kalimatnya agak sok romantis, tapi biarlah.

Gumiya terkekeh pelan dan kini ujung hidung kami mulai bersentuhan. "Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu yang itu," katanya lembut.

Aku menatap iris hijau zamrud milik Gumiya dengan sendu. Anak-anak itu tidak mungkin memperhatikan kami, anak-anak selalu sibuk dengan mainan dan teman mereka sendiri, dan dalam suatu situasi itu menguntungkan orang tua mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menciumku," ujarku lembut.

Gumiya tersenyum sama lembutnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan untuk detik berikutnya, itu tidak perlu diceritakan lagi.

**The End**

**A/N : GaJe. Strange. Saya hanya pemula bagaimana pun juga. Review?**


End file.
